


Day 6- Realization

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2018 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2018, F/F, Realization, Slice of Life, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: It doesn't take much for a clever mind to figure something out. For Blake, it only took the same thing she witnessed every day, just under a slightly different light.





	Day 6- Realization

Epiphany

_ Noun, əˈpifənē _

A moment of sudden revelation or insight.

Blake considered herself to be very knowledgeable with words. Reading books was her favorite pastime, after all, so literacy was something she took very seriously. So she was well aware of what an epiphany was. 

Knowing what it was in theory, however, in no way prepared her for feeling the real thing. Particularly when that realization was about her less-than-convenient feelings for her partner and best friend.

The worst part of it all was, they hadn’t even been doing anything special at the time. It would be one thing if Yang had performed some exemplary act that knocked Blake off her feet and made her realize her undying love for her fiery blonde partner. But it was just the same sort of thing they did every day. Class had ended for the day, and Team RWBY had retreated back to their dorm room. Ruby was up to her usual shenanigans and was trying to draw Weiss into it, while Weiss was doing her best to ignore her. Blake had her nose buried in a book (sitting up in Yang’s bed, as the top bunk had much better lighting), and Yang was glued to some video on her scroll. She and Blake were sitting back to back, leaning against each other, pleasantly engrossed in their own activities.

“Yang!” Weiss called from below. “Please tell your sister that studying for Oobleck’s test is a much better use of my time than assisting her in building a pillow fort!”

“Yang, please tell Weiss that studying is  _ sooo _ much less boring when you do it in a pillow fort!” Ruby called in response. 

Yang just shook her head. “Ruby, if Weiss doesn’t want to play with you, stop nagging her. And Weiss, Oobleck’s test is in a week and you’ve been studying for it every day for the past two. Take a break.”

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss, who looked like she was almost about to do the same before she caught herself. Blake laughed.

“I swear, the two of them are children,” she said, leaning her head back to rest against Yang’s. 

“What would that make us, their parents?” Yang joked.

She went back to her video, but the comment made Blake freeze. Yang’s words had thrust, unbidden into her mind, images of her and Yang as a married couple, looking after squabbling children of their own. 

And the disturbing part was, she realized how completely and totally okay she was with that scene. 

“Blake? Blaaakeee?” Ruby was calling for her. She shook her head to clear it.

“Sorry!” she said, much higher than she’d intended. She cleared her throat. “Sorry, zoned out. What were you saying?”

“Since Weiss won’t help with my pillow fort, I was about to go make a snack run. Want anything?”

Blake shook her head. “No, no, I’m good.” Ruby shrugged and left the room.

Blake set her book aside, casting another glance at Yang. It was odd how that one comment had so completely displaced her thoughts, but how completely fine she was with those new thoughts. A thought which only disturbed her even  _ more. _

No. It was best to keep this new realization hidden. 

But as the year progressed, as Blake tried her hardest to ignore it, her mind kept going back to that one day, that image that she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of. Of herself and Yang relaxing against each other, as their little ones squabbled over this and that. 

Perhaps she needed a proper challenge to fully distract her. The upcoming Vytal Festival would most certainly prove a convenient way to occupy her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I wasn't the biggest fan of how this one turned out. Nor was I the biggest fan of the prompt. I feel like it lends more toward meaningful art than meaningful writing. I mean, a realization is a single moment, plus its circumstances. Hard to go for a lengthy story with that. Ah, well. If only I had any artistic ability.


End file.
